Lucy
LUCY '- główna bohaterka serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, Amerykanka polskiego pochodzenia. Urodziła się w Stanach Zjednoczonych, ale w wieku dziesięciu lat ostatni raz była w Polsce. Odziedziczyła po swojej babci dworek. Najpierw planowała go sprzedać, potem jednak postanowiła zamieszkać w Polsce na stałe. Lucy Wilska jest bardzo żywiołowa i energiczna, wprowadza do spokojnej i troszkę zacofanej wsi dużo pozytywnych zmian. Żona Kusego, z którym ma córkę Dorotkę, wcześniej zalecali się do niej Witebski, Czerepach i policjant Stasiek. W filmie Ranczo Wilkowyje poznajemy jej byłego męża - Louisa. W ostatnim odcinku serii IV Lucy zostaje wójtem gminy Wilkowyje i piastuje ten urząd aż do ostatniego odcinka serii IX. W serii X razem z córką Dorotką mieszka w Nowym Jorku. Powraca do Wilkowyj w ostatnim odcinku serii X. Przed akcją serialu Lucy Wilska urodziła się w USA, ale jej rodzice pochodzili z Polski. Była bardzo związana ze swoją babcią. Ostatni raz widziała się z nią w wieku 10 lat, później nie przyjeżdżała już do Polski. Zamieszkała w Nowym Jorku. Jej mama chodziła do kościoła, ojciec - jak przyznała sama Lucy - pozostawał bierny w sprawach religijnych. W Ameryce uczyła się w college'u, studiowała kierunek artystyczny. Wyszła za mąż za Louisa, jednak ceremonia była świecka ze względu na to, że mąż był baptystą, a ona katoliczką. Pracowała w agencji reklamowej. Do Polski wyjechała zaraz po rozwodzie z Louisem. Sezon 1 Lucy przyjeżdża do Wilkowyj z Nowego Jorku, aby sprzedać, pozostawiony jej w spadku po babci, malowniczy dworek. Kobieta decyduje się pozostać w Polsce na stałe po tym, jak śni jej się uśmiechnięta babcia. Początkowo mieszkańcy są sceptycznie nastawieni do przybyszki, jednak szybko się do niej przekonują. Chce dostać posadę w miejscowej szkole, jako nauczycielka języka angielskiego, Dyrektorka szkoły, bardzo ucieszona tym faktem, idzie do Wójta, aby go zawiadomić, że nareszcie mają nauczycielkę języka obcego, lecz Wójt na zatrudnienie Amerykanki nie pozwala. Dyrektorka, zasmucona tym faktem, następnego dnia idzie do Lucy powiedzieć, że jest jej bardzo przykro, ale etatów nie ma. Amerykanka myśli o powrocie do Stanów, jednak Proboszcz, ku utrapieniu brata udostępnia jej salkę parafialną do nauki angielskiego. Wyremontowania dworku Lucy podejmuje się firma Więcławskiego. Lucy poznaje polonistę Witebskiego, któremu niezmiernie się podoba. W pracach przy uporządkowaniu dworku pomaga jej Kusy. Wójtowi nie podoba się decyzja Lucy o pozostaniu na stałe w Wilkowyjach, ponieważ chce on kupić dworek dla córki. Najpierw, razem z Więcławskim, Wójt próbuje upozorować obecność duchów w starym domu, później na posesję Lucy, wysługując się Pietrkiem, podrzuca bezpańskie psy, tworząc w ten sposób, bez wiedzy Amerykanki, nielegalne schronisko dla zwierząt. Następnie wymyśla plotkę o założeniu przez Lucy hodowli kóz, jednak, z pomocą Kusego, kobieta daje sobie radę z perfidną władzą. Lucy organizuje pogadankę o antykoncepcji i higienie, by "uświadomić" miejscowe kobiety. Zostaje porwana przez Hadziuka i Solejuka dla okupu. Gdy dowiadują się o tym żony porywaczy, natychmiast znajdują i uwalniają Amerykankę. Zostaje zatrudniona jako tłumaczka, kiedy z Unii Europejskiej przyjeżdża kontrola. Na prośbę księdza proboszcza i Kusego "na niby" startuje w wyborach na wójta, po to, aby zmusić wójta Pawła Kozioła do złożenia przysięgi w kościele, iż dotrzyma programu wyborczego, który zresztą napisała sama Lucy. Kusy zakochuje się w niej z wzajemnością, jednak jest to dopiero początek ich miłosnych perypetii. Sezon 2 Lucy zostaje porzucona przez Kusego, który twierdzi, że nie mogą być razem, ponieważ na nią nie zasługuje. Dzięki Amerykance, Solejukowa nabiera pewności siebie i zakłada firmę produkująca pierogi. Czytając historię Grundtviga, Wilska wpada na pomysł, by stworzyć w Wilkowyjach uniwersytet. Po wielu trudnościach, także związanych z remontem starej biblioteki, udaje się go otworzyć, jednak wykłady nie cieszą się popularnością wśród mieszkańców wsi. Lucy jest zrozpaczona. Z pomocą przychodzi jej ksiądz proboszcz, który głosi wiernym na kazaniu, że to grzech, kiedy ma się możliwość darmowej nauki, a nie korzysta się z niej. Kusy znajduje Amerykance bogatego lokatora, który ma jej pomóc w problemach finansowych, płacąc za "hotel" w dworku. Okazuje się, że nie jest to osoba, za którą się podaje, ale przestępca. Lucy ma pretensje do Kusego, że sprowadził jej pod dach kogoś takiego. Zbliżają się urodziny księdza i wójta - Lucy wpada na pomysł, żeby przy tej okazji doszło do pojednania obu braci. Po uroczystościach wraca do domu, gdzie czeka na nią Kusy i wyznaje jej miłość. Ranczo Wilkowyje Lucy ma problem - ze Stanów niespodziewanie przyjeżdża jej były mąż, Louis. Okazuje się, że nie dopełnił on formalności rozwodowych i nadal są małżeństwem. Lucy bardzo się to nie podoba i każe mu się wynosić, jednak Louis jest nieugięty i chce ją zabrać do Ameryki. Kusy, wówczas jej kochanek, usuwa się w cień. Na końcu okazuje się jednak, że Louisowi zależało na małżeństwie tylko dlatego, że Lucy dostała w spadku po ciotce milion dolarów. Lucy daje mu upoważnienie do odebrania pieniędzy, jej były mąż odjeżdża, a Kusy do niej wraca. Sezon 3 Lucy i Kusy są parą, żyją ze sobą w tajemnicy przed mieszkańcami Wilkowyj. Utajnienie związku nie jest jednak łatwe. Gdy pewnej nocy doszczętnie płonie Country Club, jego właścicielka Wioletka nie ma gdzie się podziać. Kiedy Lucy pozwala jej zamieszkać u siebie w dworku, Wioletka od razu domyśla się, że ją i Kusego łączy coś więcej niż przyjaźń. W końcu za sprawą koncernu medialnego Czerepacha i podsłuchu zainstalowanego w radiu, w eter wychodzi wiadomość, że Lucy i Kusy żyją w konkubinacie. Wtedy zaczynają się kłopoty Amerykanki, szczególnie z księdzem, który nie toleruje tego nieformalnego związku i wyrzuca ją z salki parafialnej, gdzie uczy angielskiego. Kiedy mieszkańcy stają w jej obronie, ksiądz stwierdza, że jest nieudolnym kapłanem i postanawia wyjechać na misję do Afryki. Lucy próbuje zrobić coś, co powstrzyma Proboszcza przed tak dramatyczną decyzją. Razem z Kusym postanawia, że to oni opuszczą Wilkowyje, jednak tu z "pomocą" przychodzi im kuria, przysyłając księdzu nowego niepokornego wikariusza, który początkowo stwarza wiele problemów, zarówno księdzu Piotrowi, jak i parafianom. Nowy ksiądz jeszcze mocniej potępia ich nieślubny związek, gromiąc ją wprost z kazalnicy. Wtedy parafianie stają w jej obronie. Po "przemianie" wikarego, Lucy zaczyna prowadzić z nim biuro pośrednictwa pracy. Organizuje zebranie w sprawie egzaminów gimnazjalnych. Dyrektorka Szkoły jest spokojna o część humanistyczną, więc Lucy proponuje, aby wziąć się za nauki ścisłe. Dodatkowe nauczanie daje wilkowyjskiej szkole czwarte miejsce w województwie. Później bierze odpowiedzialność za przygotowania do ślubu Michałowej i Stacha Japycza. W ostatnim odcinku serii dowiadujemy się, że Lucy jest w ciąży. Sezon 4 W tej serii, Lucy jest już mamą malutkiej Dorotki i żoną Kusego. Musi uporać się z nadmierną opiekuńczością męża w stosunku do córeczki. Proboszcz nakłania Lucy, żeby startowała w wyborach na wójta, jako kontrkandydat dla Pawła Kozioła, tym razem naprawdę. Pomysł księdza popiera też babka zielarka. Lucy, po przemyśleniu sytuacji, zgadza się kandydować. W międzyczasie Amerykanka organizuje nielegalną akcję, w której biorą udział najmłodsi mieszkańcy Wilkowyj. Polega ona na "oddaniu" właścicielowi śmieci, które zostawił w lesie. Kampania wyborcza jest burzliwa i niepozbawiona chwytów "poniżej pasa", których dopuścił się sztab Wójta. Jednak pomimo nieuczciwych zagrywek przeciwnika, wsparta przez społeczeństwo Lucy zostaje wójtem i wymyśla karę za wszystko, co złego uczynił jej odchodzący wójt, Paweł Kozioł - na zastępcę wójta wybiera jego żonę, Halinę. Sezon 5 Po dwóch latach Lucy z powodzeniem urzęduje na stanowisku wójta. Ma mało czasu, aby zajmować się Dorotką. Do niej i Kusego przyjeżdża Kinga - siostrzenica jego pierwszej żony. Początkowo mają z nią wiele kłopotów, jednak z czasem następuje przełom - znajdują wspólny język z niepokorną nastolatką. Na stanowisku wójta, musi stawić czoła wielu problemom, zwłaszcza z niezrównoważonym radnym Myćko, który uwziął się, by utrudnić Lucy sprawowanie władzy. Postanawia walczyć z niezdrowym trybem życia wśród mieszkańców gminy, organizując w miejscowej szkole zajęcia sportowo-rekreacyjne, a także ze złym traktowaniem zwierząt w domostwach. Przedsięwzięcia te nie podobają się części mieszkańców, którzy na czele z Myćką organizują opozycję przeciw pani wójt. Na ich wniosek w gminie odbywa się referendum w sprawie odwołania Lucy z urzędu. Poparcia dla Lucy w dniu referendum udziela Proboszcz, a także - niespodziewanie dla wszystkich - były wójt, dzięki czemu wynik głosowania jest korzystny dla Lucy. Sezon 6 Lucy realizuje kolejny społeczny plan. Dzięki tzw. spółdzielniom socjalnym, próbuje zlikwidować bezrobocie w gminie. Niestety, jej zapał zderza się z całkowitym sceptycyzmem części bezrobotnych, którzy od gminy oczekują jedynie pomocy finansowej. Na placu boju pozostają tylko cztery dzielne kobiety, ale bez wykształcenia, doświadczenia i kwalifikacji. Misja zbudowania koncepcji ich działalności, mimo że włączony został do niej przedsiębiorca Więcławski, napotyka na dużo większe trudności, niż Lucy mogła podejrzewać. Lucy próbuje rozwiązać problem bezpańskich zwierząt. Wpada na pomysł powszechnej sterylizacji. Kusy tłumaczy jej, że nie będzie to takie proste, jednak, postanawia pomóc jej w realizacji pomysłu. Podczas, gdy bezrobotne kobiety, ze wszystkich sił starają się kontynuować zarabianie pieniędzy, ich mężowie coraz mocniej i głośniej buntują się przeciw zmianom w otaczającej ich rzeczywistości. Mężczyźni postanawiają protestować pod urzędem gminy. Chcą, aby Lucy ustąpiła ze stanowiska wójta. Stała pikieta męska pod urzędem gminy rozrasta się i rośnie w siłę. Lucy, mając nadzieję, że protestującym znudzi się koczowanie na chodniku, nie chce na razie interweniować. Jednocześnie próbuje znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie, jaki jest powód tego protestu. Lucy, osamotniona w walce z pikietą, postanawia także zaprotestować czynnie, przysiada się do pikiety i zapowiada, że nie odejdzie, dopóki protestu nie zrozumie. Oprócz wielkiego zdziwienia pikietujących, wywołuje to równie gwałtowną, co bezowocną dyskusję. Lucy jest jednak uparta i siedzi dalej. Niespodziewanie do grupy protestujących dołącza kolejny mieszkaniec. Na jego widok Lucy już kompletnie nie wie, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Gdy zapada zmrok i robi się chłodno, protestujący wspomagają się płynnymi środkami rozgrzewającymi własnej produkcji. Po krótkim wahaniu częstują też Lucy. Efekty wspólnego picia są zaskakujące. Niestety Lucy, którą dopadł gigantyczny wręcz syndrom dnia następnego, niewiele pamięta z poprzedniego wieczoru. Za namową Proboszcza, udaje się porozumieć z protestującymi. Godzą się oni przestać protestować, za prawo do veta raz na miesiąc. Obie strony podpisują ugodę w kościele. Sezon 7 W spokojne życie rodzinne Lucy i Kusego zakrada się Monika - agentka sztuki z Warszawy, która chce zarówno wypromować obrazy ''Kuby, jak i zniszczyć jego małżeństwo z Lucy. Na początku Amerykanka jest zadowolona tym, że jej mąż ma szanse na karierę, ale z biegiem czasu, staje się o niego zazdrosna. Nie próbuje się jednak pozbyć Moniki, ponieważ nie chce przeszkadzać Kusemu w rozwijaniu się. Rozwój ten niesie ze sobą wiele obowiązków, które spadają na Lucy. Pani wójt musi brać Dorotkę do pracy, żeby nie przeszkadzała artystom oraz zajmować się obowiązkami domowymi. Gdy Kusy maluje akt marszandki, Lucy jest bardzo zdenerwowana, ale nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Z pomocą przychodzi jej Babka, która próbuje rzucić urok ma Monikę. Niestety czary nie odnoszą pozytywnych skutków. Do urzędu przychodzi zawiadomienie o kursie w Brukseli. Lucy typuje do wyjazdu Halinę i Lodzię oraz wpada na pomysł zrobienia kandydatkom testu na znajomość angielskiego. Ostatecznie sprawdzian lepiej pisze Lodzia i to ona jedzie do Belgii. Kłopoty Amerykanki nie kończą się na sprawach sercowych - kobieta zostaje aresztowana pod zarzutem korupcji. W więzieniu uczy siedzące z nią w celi dziewczyny angielskiego. Jednocześnie bardzo tęskni za domem i dzieckiem. Na przesłuchaniach, Lucy jest jednak nieugięta i stanowczo mówi o swojej niewinności. Choć prokurator zgadza się na widzenie z Kusym i Dorotką, mogą oni rozmawiać jedynie przez pancerną szybę. W tym czasie wieś podejmuje kroki, aby uwolnić ulubioną panią wójt. Monika odwiedza Lucy w więzieniu i pokazuje jej listę zaproszeń do najbardziej prestiżowych galerii sztuki dla Kusego. Jednocześnie sugeruje, że to właśnie ona zniszczyła życie artyście. W wyniku zbiegu okoliczności i interwencji Senatora wraz z Czerepachem, Lucy zostaje uwolniona. Jest wzruszona tym, że wraca do domu, jednak podejmuje decyzję o rozstaniu się z Kusym i pozwoleniu mu na rozwój kariery. Gdy Kusy pali w rozpaczy swoje obrazy, Lucy godzi się z nim. Sezon 8 Lucy postanawia zostać na stanowisku wójta do końca kadencji. Pomaga mężowi wyjść z kryzysu twórczego i telefonuje w tej sprawie do Moniki. Spotyka się z nią na jeziorkiem i obie ustalają, że Monika ponownie będzie agentką Kusego. Wynajduje kolejny społeczny problem do rozwiązania, mianowicie problem niżu demograficznego. Obraża się na Dudę, który rzekomo za jej plecami załatwia sobie polityczną karierę. Następnie kłóci się z Haliną i Lodzią, które jej ubliżają. Oliwy do ognia dolewa prokurator, który składa na jej ręce donosy. Po dniu obfitującym w nieprzyjemne zdarzenia, dochodzi do wniosku, że ma dość życia w Polsce i chce wrócić do Ameryki. Kusy uznaje ten pomysł za szalony i próbuje go żonie wyperswadować. Lucy zostaje przy swoim i w końcu przekonuje męża, aby razem wyjechali z Polski. W międzyczasie ogłasza w urzędzie, że niebawem składa rezygnację ze stanowiska i postanawia wyjechać do Stanów. Dzwoni do Jerreg' o, aby przyjechał załatwić im wizy. Kiedy w gminie zaczyna "wrzeć", Proboszcz zwołuje mieszkańców wsi i wszyscy udają się pod dworek, gdzie przekonują Lucy, aby nie opuszczała kraju. W ostatnim odcinku, Lucy decyduje się pozostać w Wilkowyjach. Godzi się z Haliną, Lodzią i Fabianem, proponując temu ostatniemu stanowisko wójta gminy i poparcie w następnych wyborach. Chłopak przyjmuje propozycję, ale jego nowa-stara sympatia, Klaudia, jest bardzo niezadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy, bowiem planowała wyjechać na stałe z Wilkowyj. Sezon 9 Lucy zostaje skarcona przez biskupa Kozioła, że pod jej dachem Kinga z leśnikiem i Monika z Jerrym żyją bez ślubu. Postanawia więc rozwiązać ten problem. Odbywa rozmowę z Kingą i choć nie przynosi ona wielkich skutków, leśnik, podobnie jak Jerry, akurat wyjeżdża służbowo, więc Lucy może poinformować o tym biskupa. Razem z Moniką zajmują się poprawą zdrowia Kusego, a także nakłaniają go do rzucenia palenia. Proszą o pomoc Babkę i doktora Wezóła. Kusy przeżywa kryzys, boi się, że Lucy go zostawi i znowu zostanie sam. Kończy się kadencja Lucy i zbliżają wybory na nowego wójta. Lucy, tak jak obiecała, zostaje szefową komitetu wyborczego Fabiana Dudy, w którego skład wchodzą także Klaudia i Kinga. Pomysły i program Fabiana, robią na niej duże wrażenie. Jest przekonana, że chłopak ma duże szanse i z entuzjazmem go wspiera. Kusy natomiast jest pesymistyczny. Więcławska informuje Lucy i Dudę, że też zdecydowała się kandydować na wójta. Oboje są zdziwieni. Czerepach namawia Więcławską, by na spotkania z wyborcami jej konkurencji podsyłać Wargacza i Myćkę, by oczerniali obecną panią wójt i Dudę. Dołącza także radny z Dopiewa, oburzony tym, że Lucy i Fabian nie chcą, by ten został zastępcą wójta. Lucy jest zszokowana postępowaniem Więcławskiej i mówi jej, że nigdy by się po niej czegoś takiego nie spodziewała. Wkrótce Więcławska zostaje przekonana przez przyjaciółki, że nie może tak postępować. Lucy udaje się na plebanię po poparcie dla Fabiana. Wkrótce zjawia się tam również Więcławska, a Michałowa doradza biskupowi, żeby zachował neutralność w wyborach z racji tego, że Fabian mieszka bez ślubu z Klaudią. Do gabinetu Lucy, na miejsce Staśka, zgłasza się nowy policjant, Wojtek. Przyjęty przez panią wójt i Franceskę, jest zdziwiony ich akcentem. Po pewnym czasie prosi ją o zgodę na montaż monitoringu, dla bezpieczeństwa mieszkańców Wilkowyj. Gdy wszystko jest gotowe, Lucy udaje się na posterunek, a Wojtek pokazuje nagrania z kamer, jednak okazuje się, że monitoring nie działa zbyt dobrze. Dzwoni do niej kilkukrotnie Polka Ewa, koleżanka ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, z informacją, że ma bardzo korzystną ofertę pracy. Monika urządza kolejną awanturę Lucy, przekonując ją, że Kusy jako wielki artysta, nie może być jednocześnie dobrym mężem i ojcem. Uważa też, że to właśnie przez nią, Kusy przeżywa kryzys. Lucy odbywa rozmowę z Kusym, w której o wszystkim mu mówi. Kusy uważa, że pracy w urzędzie nie da się porównać z jego wielką sztuką. Godzą się, jednak Lucy wie, że musi coś zrobić. Kinga próbuje pocieszyć Lucy, jednak nie udaje jej się dowiedzieć, co postanowiła. Gdy Kinga przyprowadza do dworku pana Marka Lucy ją w tym wspiera. Lucy, Kusy i Dorotka są świadkami licznych kłótni Moniki z Jerrym Ze zdziwieniem odkrywa, że za jej plecami, Halina i Lodzia, przed ogłoszeniem wyników wyborów, udają się do Więcławskiej i świetnie się dogadują. Lucy zauważa, że Kusemu jest trudno pogodzić sztukę i rodzinę. Dociera do niej fakt, że nie ma pracy po skończeniu kadencji wójta. Nie wie, co ma robić dłużej w Wilkowyjach. Odbywa rozmowę z Kusym i powiadamia go, że przyjęła propozycję pracy w USA i za tydzień wyjeżdża z Dorotką do Ameryki na rok lub dwa, by on mógł odnosić sukcesy malarskie. Kusy jest zrozpaczony. Ksiądz biskup, wraz z Michałową, przychodzą z ciastem do dworku i serdecznie żegnają Lucy. Michałowa mówi, że wszyscy doceniają, jak wiele dobrego zrobiła. a biskup, że wszyscy będą modlić się, by prędko wróciła. Solejukowie organizują wielkie przyjęcie dla wszystkich mieszkańców Wilkowyj. Zjawiają się również kandydaci na wójta i ich komitety wyborcze. Tam Wioletka odczytuje wyniki wyborów, które wygrywa Krystyna Więcławska. Kusy chce przekonać Lucy do zmiany decyzji, ona jednak uważa, że Wilkowyje poradzą sobie dobrze bez niej. Sezon 10 Lucy razem z Dorotką wyjechały do USA w przerwie między dziewiątą, a dziesiątą serią. Dworek opustoszał. Kusy popada w ciężką depresję. Kinga zakłada mu Skype, by mógł często widzieć się z Lucy. Kiedy jednak Lucy dzwoni z Ameryki, Kusy wymienia z nią tylko kilka zdań i zamyka komputer. Żali się Kindze i uważa, że Lucy nie powinna wyjeżdżać. Tęskni za żoną i córeczką. Więcławska obejmuje po Lucy stanowisko wójta. Gdy Kusy ucieka do lasu, Monika i Kinga w dworku denerwują się, co powiedzieć Lucy, gdy zadzwoni ona z USA. Mimo tego, że w Stanach jest dopiero szósta rano, dzwoni Lucy. Tłumaczy, że nie mogła spać, bo całą noc dręczyły ją koszmary. Śniło jej się, że Kusy szarpie się w krzakach i nie może wyjść. Obie próbują wmówić Lucy, że jej mąż pojechał na spotkanie autorskie. Jednak im dłużej ją do tego przekonują, tym bardziej Lucy się dziwi. Ostatecznie nie daje się nabrać. Gdy dowiaduje się, co zrobił Kusy, radzi im by udały się do Babki, bo wie ona o wszystkim, co dzieje się w lesie. Tymczasem Babka próbuje pocieszać Kusego i mówi mu, że rozmawiała z Lucy i przekonywała, by nie wyjeżdżała. Lucy jednak stwierdziła, że musi wyjechać. Gdy zwabiony podstępem Kusy wraca do dworku Monika i Kinga nie pozwalają mu wyjść. Odbywa wtedy rozmowę z Lucy. Wtedy do dworku wpada Klaudia. Stwierdza, że Kusy popadł w ciężką depresję i myśli, że Lucy go zostawiła, a miłość się skończyła. Lucy jest zdziwiona. Klaudia zapewnia ją, by spokojnie robiła karierę w Stanach, a ona pomoże Kusemu. Jest tak pełna zapału, że nie daje dojść do słowa Lucy. Lucy dzwoni do Kusego podczas terapii, przeprowadzanej przez Klaudię. Kusy odwraca komputer, by Lucy mogła posłuchać młodej terapeutki. Metody Klaudii wywołują duże zdziwienie Lucy. Kusy, aby "oszczędzić" tego żonie, żegna się z nią i mówi, by szła już do pracy.Małżeństwo Lucy i Kusego przechodzi poważny kryzys tym razem za sprawą szwagierki Kusego, a jednocześnie matki Kingi - Grażyny. Wpada ona z wizytą do dworku, podczas załatwiania spraw w Lublinie, a gdy tylko dowiaduje się, że Lucy i Dorotka są w Stanach, postanawia zostać na dłużej i "zaopiekować się" Kusym i Kingą. Wypytuje Kusego o jego małżeństwo. Posuwa się nawet do tego, że pyta czy Kusy nie rozwodzi się z Lucy... Lucy dzwoni z Nowego Jorku przez komputer, podczas gdy Grażyna sprząta. Szwagierka Kusego odbiera rozmowę. Lucy jest zaskoczona obecnością Grażyny. Pyta o Kusego, a gdy słyszy, że zaczął malować bardzo się cieszy, jednak już po chwili mina jej rzednie, gdy Grażyna w śmiały sposób insynuuje Lucy, że nie zadbała należycie o męża i dlatego przestał malować. Z nieszczerym uśmiechem mówi jej jeszcze kilka złośliwych uwag i rozłącza się. Po tym incydencie Lucy nie odbiera nawet telefonu. W końcu pojawia się na ekranie komputera. Jest lekko obrażona i zdenerwowana. Mówi, że wie od Grażyny, że Kusy zaczął malować a także, że widocznie nie potrafiła o niego zadbać, po czym się rozłącza. Kinga jest pełna podejrzeń co do nagłej przemiany matki i wypytuje ją, co nagadała Lucy. Grażyna wszystkiego się wypiera, a serwując kilkudaniowy obiad sprawia, że Kusy nie dostrzega w tym nic złego podobnie jak Jakub. Kinga dzwoni do Lucy. Lucy jest bardzo zdenerwowana i zniechęcona. Kinga domyśla się, co uknuła jej matka i rozłącza się. Wieczorem po raz kolejny rozmawia z Lucy, mówiąc, że jej mama wyjechała. Lucy rozumie, że to dzięki Kindze, która jako jedyna zachowała trzeźwy rozum w tej sytuacji. Bardzo jej dziękuje i pyta o Kusego. Kinga odpowiada, że on nawet się o niczym nie zorientował. Kinga opowiada Lucy o remoncie kawiarni. Lucy chce porozmawiać z Kusym, jednak dowiaduje się, że został zaproszony na obiad przez doktorową. Później znów nie udaje jej się porozmawiać z mężem, a Kinga mówi jej, że tym razem poszedł na kolację do Franceski. Sytuacja powtarza się, Lucy rozmawia z Kingą i Moniką i dowiaduje się od nich, że zdenerwowana Francesca poszła gdzieś z Kusym. Lucy zaczyna podejrzewać, że Kusy może mieć coś wspólnego z problemami małżeńskimi Tomka i Franceski. Za Lucy bardzo tęskni Kusy i okazuje się, że również Hot-Dog. Lucy dostaje propozycję wysoko płatnej pracy w USA, jednak kontrakt jest na cztery lata. Nie może spać, mimo tego, że w Nowym Jorku jest dopiero trzecia rano postanawia zadzwonić do Kusego. Prosi go o radę, bo nie wie, co ma zrobić. Kusy uważa jednak, że jego zdanie się nie liczy. Uważa też, że Lucy nigdy już nie wróci. Kinga postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i odbyć poważną rozmowę z Lucy. Lucy wraca do Polski. Kusy nie może uwierzyć, gdy widzi ją wysiadającą z samochodu przed dworkiem. Lucy przyrzeka Kusemu, że już nigdy więcej nie wyjedzie, nawet na jeden dzień. Padają sobie w objęcia i całują się. Na powitanie Lucy przybiega Hot-Dog. Wkrótce w dworku zjawiają się liczni mieszkańcy, przynosząc z sobą potrawy na stół wigilijny. Wszyscy radośnie witają Lucy, a ona dziękuje ze wzruszeniem. Pierwsza przychodzi Solejukowa z córką Kasią. Ściska Lucy i cieszy się z jej powrotu. Potem zjawia się Michałowa z księdzem Maciejem. Okazuje się, że wiedziała ona, że Lucy wraca do Wilkowyj. Oprócz potrawy przynosi opłatek, sugerując, że Kusy pewnie o tym nie pomyślał. Wkrótce zjawiają się też Hadziukowa i Więcławska, a także Francesca. Lucy jest bardzo wdzięczna i wzruszona. Lucy, Kusy i Dorotka siadają do stołu wigilijnego. Lucy wyznaje, że żałuje tego, że wyjechała. Spostrzega także, że Kusy przestał utykać na nogę. Kusy jest pewien, że to dzięki Lucy. Całują się. Mieszkańcy Wilkowyj gromadzą się na uroczystej pasterce, gdy wszyscy są już obecni, do kościoła zmierzają również Lucy, Kusy i Dorotka. Ciekawostki * Ilona Ostrowska jest jedyną aktorką serialu, która mimo że nie wystąpiła we wszystkich odcinkach, jest wymieniona w napisach końcowych każdego z nich. * W czasie trwania serialu (w okolicach 5 serii) zastanawiano się czy postać grana przez Ilonę Ostrowska powinna przestać mówić z akcentem amerykańskim. Uznano jednak po rozmowie aktorki z Reżyserem, że należy przy tym pozostać do końca trwania serialu gdyż bez akcentu charakterystyczność postaci Lucy mogłaby się rozmydlić i zaniknąć. * Przez 9 serii Rancza Lucy występowała osobiście we wszystkich odcinkach, oprócz odcinka 88', w którym jednak pojawiła się w telewizji na materiale filmowym z jej zatrzymania. Właśnie ten filmik powoduje problem - jeżeli uznać, że był to występ Lucy - to pojawiła się ona we wszystkich odcinkach, jak Kusy. Nie uznając tego pojawienia się Lucy za występ, należałoby jej odebrać status postaci występującej we wszystkich odcinkach. W serii X spekulacje uciął ostatecznie odcinek 121 ''Geny nie kłamią, w którym Lucy Wilska nie pojawiła się w ogóle - ani jako osoba fizyczna, ani w trakcie videorozmowy na ekranie komputera, podobnie w odcinkach 123,125, 127 oraz 129. * W seriach 1-4, a potem w serii 8 akcentowane jest, że Lucy jest właścicielką dwupokojowego mieszkania w centrum Nowym Jorku, które wynajmuje lokatorce. W serii X, podczas pobytu w USA, Lucy mieszka w nim razem z Dorotką. Cytaty * "Z miłości porzucił mnie. To kretyn." - o Kusym, odcinek 14 * "Mój mąż dla pieniędzy zostałby nawet Eskimosem." - do Jerry'ego o swoim byłym mężu Louisie, odcinek 1 * "A ty za to, że nie chcesz z bułką, będziesz nazywał Hot Dog się." - do Hot Doga (Hindusa), odcinek 1 * "Powiem ci pies, rożne głupie rzeczy w życiu robiłam, ale takiej to nie." , 'odcinek 1 * '"No to strasznie dużą szklaneczkę musi mieć pan Kusy!", 'odcinek 2 * '"Ambulansa do pampersu nie trzeba!" - do Kusego ,odcinek 41 * "To jak można jak nie można?" - do bywalców ławeczki * "Ty jesteś moje, jak to się mówi, światełko w szambie?" - do Kusego, odcinek 49 * "Ja nie mam ani koza, ani rogi, ani nic!" - do Hadziukowej, odcinek 8 * "Jak taki młody chłopak jak pan, nawet dobrze kształcony, już taka stara świnia jest." - do Dudy, odcinek 50 * "Cholery jasne! Ledwo ze mną zaczął kochać się, to mnie utajnił jak jakąś rakietę atomową." - o Kusym, odcinek 27 * "Jak facet chce coś głupiego zrobić to zawsze jakąś filozofię wymyśli!" - w rozmowie z Wioletką i Kusym, odcinek 28 * "Jesteśmy szczękliwe" - o Kusym, odcinek 32 * "Ja jestem z New York'a, a tam więcej mniejszości niż większości jest." - w rozmowie z Klaudią, odcinek 37 * "Kusy, a ile chciałbyś mieć dzieciów?" - do Kusego, odcinek 39 * "Kusy, jak nasz ślub następny nie będzie, to ja Tobie zabiję normalnie". - do Kusego, na ślubie Stacha i Michałowej, odcinek 39 * "Najgorsza rzecz w życiu kobieta, to czekanie aż jej mężczyzna rozumu nabierze.", 'odcinek 27 * '"W mojego Kusy strzelacie bydlaki?!" - do mafii rzucając granat, odcinek 47 * "Pani Michałowa to mądra kobieta jest" - o Michałowej, odcinek 14 * "Tylko niech pan szybko jedzie, bo ten pies ma z tysiąc pchłów." - do Staśka, odcinek 1 * "Jest Pan nieoceniony." - o Kusym, odcinek 5 * "Magic country." - o Wilkowyjach, odcinek 14 * "To jakiś na wzór arabski harem, żeby dla mężczyzny tyć.", 'odcinek 15 * '"Jednym strzałem dwie sprawy zastrzelone." - do Hadziukowej i Klaudii, odcinek 8 * "Aaa co ta kontrola była sorry, tyle tych kontrolów, że sama nie wiem która skąd." * "Piesa krew!" - częste powiedzenie * "Nie mogę, dziecko opiekam" - o opiekowaniu się córką Dorotką, odcinek 81 * "Nie można go w kaftan zawinąć i do hospital zawieść? Pięć minut z nim pogadają, już go nie puszczą." - gdy chciała się pozbyć Myćki z rady, odcinek 54 * "To niech ksiądz filiżankę wyrzuci. Porcelana to też chińska wynalazka." - gdy proboszcz skrytykował jej pomysł zorganizowania lekcji tai-chi, odcinek 61 * "Trochę większy od piesa." - o koniu, odcinek 30 * "On teraz ojciec jak dwie matki proszę kciędza." - o Kusym, 41 * "Ja taki patriot pomimo jestem." - do Haliny na temat miłości do Wilkowyj * "Cześć Boże" - słynne powitanie duchownych * "I co ja jemu zrobić mam?" - do Pietrka, który przyniósł tekst swojej pierwszej piosenki do przeczytania,odcinek 39 * "To bardzo ciekawa wieś" - do Moniki o Wilkowyjach, odcinek 98 * "Mam dosyć tych pijaków, tego obrażania się na wszystko, tej frajdy, że się komuś niszczy życie" - gdy chce wrócić na stałe do USA, odcinek 100 * "Normalny człowiek pracuje, żeby mógł jeść, a on nie je, żeby mógł pracować" - o Kusym * "Jestem popóźniona" - gdy mówi, że spóźni się do pracy * "Jak jutro śnieg spadnie to też będzie moja wina?" - do Moniki, odcinek 113 * "To takie tolerance, co kciądz biskup mówi. To mądre takie" - o biskupie Koziole, odcinek 105 * "Wy wszyscy uwielbiacie robić większe problemy, niż je rozwiązywać" - do Kusego, odcinek 117 * "Tyle lat się starałam, żeby tu było lepiej, a jak Dudę poduczyłam, żeby było lepiej, to Więcławską wolą" - do Kusego, odcinek 117 * "Co mnie tu czeka, co ja mam tutaj szukać? Ogródek mam kopać, angielski całe życie uczyć? " - gdy mówi Kusemu, że chce wyjechać do USA do pracy, odcinek 117 * "Ty jak ten kraj jesteś, wiesz, że chory, a nie pójdziesz się leczyć" - o Kusym. odcinek 117 * "W tym kraju wszystkie mówią, że są fajne, a świństwa robią" - gdy odkryła, że Halina i Lodzia dogadały się z Więcłąwską, odcinek 117 * "Mój kraj nie może tak robić" - gdy Kusy nie dostał wizy do USA, odcinek 96 * "Ja naprawdę czuję, że ten kraj mój jest, ale skąd w nim tyle głupie ludzie, to nie rozumiem" - do Haliny, gdy były wójt kandydował na radnego * "Ja zawsze wiedziałam, że to jest fajny facet" - o biskupie Koziole, odcinek 105 * "To jest mój dom, piesa krew!" - gdy Kinga była zbuntowana i nieposłuszna, odcinek 59 * "Niech kciądz tak nie mówi, bo się zaraz rozbeczę" - do księdza Kozioła, odcinek 117 * "Będą sobie dobrze radzić bez mnie" - do Kusego, gdy postanowiła wyjechać do pracy do USA, odcinek 117 * "Z pan Ryszard? Przecież to taki poczciwy człowiek." - gdy dowiaduje się o romansie Haliny z magistrem, odcinek 98 * "Kusy nie gadaj jak dziecko" - do Kusego, odcinek 118 * "Dziewczyny, sorry, ale to jakaś ściema jest. Rano wyjechał, żeby na noc wrócił, bo jakieś spotkanie ma, którego nigdy nie miał? No co wy gadacie? - do Moniki i Kingi przez Skype z USA, odcinek 119 * "No Kusy, co ty jakieś dziecko niepoważne jesteś, żeby z domu do lasu uciekać? To Dorotka wie, że to głupie, a jej ojciec tak robi?" - do Kusego, gdy uciekł do lasu, kiedy była w USA, odcinek 119 * "Znaczy co? Mam rzucić wszystko, zaraz wracać, bo opiekać się tobą trzeba jak niemowlakiem jakimś?" - 'do Kusego przez Skype z USA, odcinek 119 * '"No Kusy, proszę pomóż mi, a nie wyrabiaj takie rzeczy. Teraz cały czas w strachu będę, że znowu do lasu uciekniesz albo jeszcze inne głupoty zrobisz" - do Kusego przez Skype z USA, odcinek 119 * "On jest za mądry na takie dziecinne gadanie." - o Kusym do Klaudii, przeprowadzającej terapię * "Tomek się wściekł, a ona Kusy woła?" - do Moniki i Kingi o Kusym * "A co on ciągle coś z ta Francesca ma?" - do Moniki i Kingi o Kusym * "Kusy, czekasz jeszcze na mnie?" - do Kusego po powrocie z USA, odcinek 130 * "Nigdy więcej nie wyjadę, nawet na dzień." - do Kusego po powrocie z USA, odcinek 130 * "Kochane, dziękuję wam z całego serca." - do gości przybyłych do dworku w Wigilię, odcinek 130 * "To była najgłupsza rzecz w życiu, że wyjechałam" - do Kusego przy stole wigilijnym, odcinek 130 * "Kusy ty nie tykasz nic. Amazing, a od kiedy?" - do Kusego, odcinek 130 * Jedna gmina, dwa planeta - do Kusego o protestujących pod urzędem gminy Cytaty o Lucy * "Pani to je luks kobita!" - Pietrek * "To wyjątkowa kobieta, wyjątkowa." - Kusy * "Jakby pani od nas wyjechała to Wilkowyje już by nie te były co z panią." - Pietrek * "Amerykańska dziewczyna poradzi sobie wszędzie, zwłaszcza gdy płynie w niej polska krew" '- Lucy o sobie do Jerrego. * "'To uczciwy i dobry wójt jest, każdy to przyzna" - Paweł Kozioł podczas referendum * "To taka miła osoba" - ksiądz Maciej * "Moim zdaniem dla kogoś takiego, to zajęcie zawsze powinno być" - Michałowa * "Lucy, Kusy, nie opuszczajcie ojczyzny, jesteście tej gminie potrzebni jak powietrze, to jest nieprawda, że nie ma ludzi niezastąpionych, są" - ksiądz proboszcz Piotr Kozioł, by Lucy nie wyjeżdżała * "Bardzo boleję nad tym, że dla pani zapału, pani talentu, pola u nas pani nie znajduje" - biskup Piotr Kozioł * "O rychły pani powrót będziemy się modlić, bo bardzo będzie nam Pani brakować" - biskup Kozioł * "Wszystkie kobiety zwłaszcza, doceniają, co pani dla nich zrobiła" - Michałowa * "Pani Lucy, jak jakaś święta, grosza ode mnie nie brała" - Solejukowa do księdza Kozioła * "Ty Lucy niezwykła jesteś" - Kusy * "Za pani rządów tyle się zmieniło, co przez ostatnie trzydzieści lat" - Fabian Duda * "Lepszego wójta od pani Lucy Wilskiej, w historii Wilkowyj nie było" - ksiądz Kozioł * "Święta kobieta" - Więcławska jako wójt * "Mama ma taką moc" - Kusy chwilę po tym jak przestał utykać * "Dwie kobiety mojego życia" - Kusy o Lucy i Dorotce Relacje z innymi postaciami Przed akcją serialu Lucy rozwiodła się ze swoim pierwszym mężem - Louisem - z powodu niewierności mężczyzny. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze w USA poznała i polubiła się z Jerrym. Będąc już w Wilkowyjach, Amerykanka od razu zaprzyjaźniła się z babką zielarką, Klaudią, Witebskim, księdzem Koziołem, a także z Kusym, w którym później się zakochała i od IV serii stworzyła małżeństwo. Wspólnie z mężem opiekuje się ich córeczką - Dorotką. Wilska utrzymywała przyjazne stosunki z większością postaci, m.in. z Haliną Kozioł, Lodzią Czerepach, Kingą, Wioletką, policjantem, Więcławską, Solejukową i jej dziećmi, dyrektorką szkoły, Francescą i wieloma innymi. Do Amerykanki zalecało się wielu mężczyzn: Witebski, policjant Stasiek, Czerepach i Stolarkiewicz (vel Kowalski). Żaden adorator nie zdobył jednak wystarczającego uznania w oczach Wilskiej, która szybko zakochała się w Kusym. Kobieta miała na początku złe relacje z Wezółową, Michałową, księdzem Robertem oraz Fabianem Dudą - w miarę upływu czasu stosunki uległy znacznej poprawie. Lucy otwarcie i ze wzajemnością nie lubiła się z Pawłem Koziołem, Arkadiuszem Czerepachem i matką Kingi - Grażyną. Nie mogła również dojść do porozumienia z Myćką, Wargaczem, radnym Bartkowiakiem i radnym Kusibą.